Battons nous ensemble
by hermy83
Summary: Deux mondes différents mais pourtant similaire sur plusieurs point vont se lier. Nos héros vont rencontrer deux dragonniers, Eragon et Murthag. Des batailles, de nouvelles missions mais aussi des moments de tendresse
1. Notre combat à tous

-on y est, dit un jeune homme la respiration sifflante.

-oui, dit son compagnon.

Fatigués tout les deux, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour se reposer, ils étaient maintenant en sécurité. Un mois qu'ils fuyaient Voldemort et Galbatorix qui à leur plus grand malheur ne faisaient plus qu'un. Voldemort avait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à tuer Galbatorix, un chef dragonnier avec un gros penchant pour la magie noire. Il voulait maintenant tuer les deux derniers dragonniers en vie, Eragon et Murthag. Ils avaient réussi à s'enfuir, mais le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie avait été long et pénible, un chemin semé d'embûche et de violence quand par malchance ils n'arrivaient pas à s'échapper à temps.

Durant leur périple, les habitants d'une petite ville perdue, leur avaient parlés de deux personnes : Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, après s'être renseigner sur ces personnes inconnus pour eux, ils avaient reprit leur route. Ils avaient du abandonner leur pays, leurs amis. Mais ils devaient aider ces personnes à mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Leurs dragons étaient en sécurité dans une réserve sous la protection d'un jeune homme de confiance, amis des deux dragonniers.

-allons-y maintenant, dit Eragon

-oui tu as raison, nous nous reposerons une fois là-bas, dit Murthag

Ils vérifièrent que personnes ne pouvait les voir et sortirent de la forêt interdite. Ils se cachèrent quand ils virent un homme de grande taille sortir d'une cabane près de la forêt. Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné, ils reprirent leur chemin et plus rien ne vint troubler la fin de leur voyage.

Ils entrèrent dans le château s'extasiant sur le confort qu'il offrait et les décors qu'ils y voyaient. Mais soudain ils se rappelèrent d'un détail.

-comment ferons nous une fois que nous aurons trouvé la gargouille qui protège l'accès du bureau du directeur ? Demanda Murthag

Eragon souffla, c'est vrai, ils n'étaient pas en possession du mot de passe, il leur fallait trouver une personne qui pourrait les aider.

-il va nous falloir trouver une personne pour nous y accompagner, viens, dit-il

Ils arpentèrent un moment les couloirs de l'école mais ne rencontrèrent personne. En arrivant près de la grande salle ils entendirent du bruit. Des éclats de rire, des fourmillements de conversations chuchotées. Ils se regardèrent une fois arriver à la grande porte et entrèrent.

Ce fut le silence et des baguettes levées qui les accueillirent. Mais ils aperçurent au fond de la salle debout lui aussi, un homme grand, des cheveux longs et blancs avec des lunettes en forme de demie lune.

-Albus Dumbledore, dit Murthag dans un murmure.

-que voulez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrez dans mon école ? Demanda celui-ci de sa voix forte et dure.

-je m'appelle Eragon et voici mon frère Murthag, dit-il d'une voix forte lui aussi afin de montrer qu'il n'était nullement impressionné.

-nous sommes venus demander votre aide, dit Murthag.

Dumbledore baissa sa baguette et s'avança vers eux. Une fois plus prêt il les dévisagea, il reconnaissait en eux deux leur mère. Il l'avait bien connu avant que Morzan la fasse tuer car elle voulait le quitter. Elle lui avait dit que Eragon était en sécurité mais que Murthag, lui, était sous la coupe de son père, Morzan ainsi que sous celle de Galbatorix.

-ravi de vous revoir mes garçons, dit-il, suivez-moi.

Eragon et Murthag se regardèrent mais ne comprirent pas la familiarité de cet homme qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Ils le suivirent tout de même espérant en apprendre plus, mais Murthag se souvint alors d'une autre personne.

-nous devons aussi parler à Harry Potter, dit-il.

Le vieux professeur lui fit un signe de tête et retourna dans la grande salle.

-Harry ? Appela-t-il

-oui, professeur, répondit celui-ci.

-viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

Harry regarda ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules et se leva de table, il rejoignit Dumbledore et les deux étrangers. Ils se mirent en route pour le bureau du directeur.

-c'est lui ? Demanda Murthag, il est bien trop jeune.

-il à l'âge de ton frère et il est plus vieux que toi, répondit Dumbledore.

Murthag se renfrogna à cette réponse et continua de baragouiner dans son coin. Pour lui il manquait d'expérience, même si il était plus vieux que lui.

Une fois arriver Dumbledore leur demanda de s'asseoir et de raconter leur histoire.

-nous savons que vous n'avez plus de nouvelle de Voldemort depuis deux mois, dit Eragon

-c'est exact, confirma Dumbledore.

-vous savez où il est ? Demanda Harry.

-en ce moment non. Mais nous savons où il était depuis deux mois. Il est arriver il y'a deux mois à Uru'baen, la capitale de l'empire, la ville de Galbatorix, commença Murthag. Il a mené des pourparlers avec Galbatorix pour qu'il se joigne à lui. Mais Galbatorix n'est pas un homme qui partage. Il a refusé sa proposition. Deux jours plus tard, il l'avait tué.

-il est maintenant le maître de l'empire et à avec lui Shruikan, le dragon noir de Galbatorix ainsi que son armée. Les Ra'zacs, les Ombres, les Urgals et les Kulls, continua Eragon.

-comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ? Demanda Dumbledore, ce n'est pas en Alagaësia que vous avez entendu parler de moi, ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter quand je leur ai parler de Voldemort qui chercherai à se lier à Galbatorix.

-ce sont des fermiers dans une petite ville perdue qui nous ont parlé de vous ainsi que de Potter, dit Murthag.

-nous avons glané des informations ici et là, et puis nous sommes venus en Angleterre, dit Eragon.

-très bien, dit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse, donc il monte Shruikan maintenant, dit Dumbledore.

-oui c'est exact, dit Eragon

-et où sont vos dragons ? Demanda-t-il

-dans une réserve, sous la garde de l'un de nos amis, dit Murthag.

-nous allons pouvoir les faire venir ici, le temps que je mette des protections pour eux et pour mes élèves.

-je comprends, dit Eragon, je voulais vous demandez autre chose.

-je t'en prie, dit Dumbledore se doutant de la prochaine question.

-vous connaissiez notre mère ? Demanda-t-il

-oui. C'était une amie d'enfance, une sorcière tout comme moi. Elle est tombée folle amoureuse de Morzan, votre père. Mais il a rejoint Galbatorix, et la forcer à venir avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'une vie soumise pour toi, elle ta donc confier à son frère. Quand à toi tu es venu au monde alors qu'elle était captive de votre père, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte, dit Dumbledore.

-vous avez eu de ses nouvelles pendant toutes ces années ? Demanda Eragon

-oui mais difficilement tu te doute, dit Dumbledore, il surveiller toutes ses correspondances. Elle m'écrivait très peu. Les seules joies qu'elle avait était de savoir que tu était en sécurité, dit-il en regardant Eragon, puis il se tourna vers Murthag et lui dit, et tu la aider à ne pas sombrer. Elle vous aimez profondément.

-comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez ? Demanda Harry

-j'étais en voyage avec Brum, un conteur, expliqua Eragon, et Murthag était eux prises avec les Ra'zacs, nous l'avons aider puis il est venu avec nous. Ce n'est que dans un combat qui nous opposés que Murthag ma appris la vérité et ma dit qui était mon père.

-vous vous êtes battus l'un contre l'autre ? Demanda-t-il

-oui, dit Murthag la voix honteuse, Galbatorix a fait de moi sa propriété à la mort de mon père. Il savait que j'allais devenir dragonnier. J'étais lier à lui par un sort, je devais me battre contre Eragon et le mettre à terre, mais heureusement il ne ma pas demander de le tuer. Quand Voldemort la tuer, le sort s'est défait et j'ai pu rejoindre mon frère.

-pouvez-vous me dire dans quels sont les noms de vos dragons pour que j'envoie des personnes de confiance les chercher.

-Saphira et Thorn, répondit Eragon.

- de bien jolis noms, dit Dumbledore, et où se trouve cette réserve ?

-en Roumanie, répondit Murthag

Harry et Dumbledore se regardèrent en entendant parler de la Roumanie.

-une dernière question, comment s'appelle votre ami qui en a la charge ?

-Charly… mais Eragon n'eut pas le temps de finir que Harry le fit pour lui.

-Weasley.

-comment le savez-vous ? Demandèrent-ils étonnés.

-Charly est l'un des frères de mon meilleur ami, répondit Harry

-cela va nous faciliter la tâche à vrai dire, dit Dumbledore.

-oui. Dirent-ils.

-je suppose que vous avez fait un long chemin. Je propose donc que Harry vous emmène dans les cuisines afin d'y prendre un dîner. Ensuite il vous conduira à son dortoir dans la tour des Griffondors, dit Dumbledore, moi je vais contacter Charly tout de suite, Saphira et Thorn seront là d'ici un ou deux jours.

-merci professeur, dit Eragon.

-de rien voyons, je suis ravi, même si j'eusse préféré que cela soit dans d'autres conditions, de vous connaître et de vous avoir ici, en sécurité.

-allons-y, dit Harry, à demain Professeur.

-à demain les garçons.

Dumbledore attendit qu'ils sortent puis rédigeât une courte missive pour Charly. Et réfléchit à la situation, qui était maintenant catastrophique. Voldemort avait fusionné avec Galbatorix et pouvait monter sans problème Shruikan, il était maintenant pratiquement hors d'atteinte. Il soupira et contacta les membres de l'ordre pour une réunion extraordinaire le lendemain soir. Il prit aussi la décision de faire intégrer l'ordre à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. La réaction de Molly serait explosive bien entendu, mais il les entraînaient depuis maintenant un an afin qu'il soit prêt. Il n'avait pas voulu les faire participer, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry, Murthag et Eragon sortirent du bureau du directeur et arpentèrent les couloirs à la recherche des cuisines.

Harry les observait discrètement, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ses deux étrangers. Bien sûre Dumbledore avait connu leur mère, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, surtout en sachant que le père, du moins si il avait bien compris, était du côté noir. Un Dragonnier qui avaient fait partit de ceux qui avaient tué leur confrérie à laquelle ils appartenaient, telle une famille.

-voilà c'est ici, dit Harry.

-merci Harry, dit Eragon.

-oui, merci, dit Murthag à son tour.

-de rien, dit-il en entrant.

Quand Dobby vit Harry, il lui sauta dessus.

-bonjour Mr Potter, que peut faire Dobby pour vous et vos amis ?

-bonjour Dobby, dit Harry, je te présente Eragon et Murthag, ils vont rester au château avec nous un moment. Tu pourrais leur servir un repas chaud, s'il te plaît.

-oui Mr Potter, tout de suite. Asseyez-vous Dobby reviens.

Et il partit vers les fourneaux afin de préparer un repas chaud pour les invités de l'école. Harry suivit de Eragon et Murthag prirent place à l'une des tables.

-c'était Dobby, dit Harry en souriant.

-il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, remarque Murthag

-oui, je l'ai libéré de son ancien maître. Maintenant il peut travailler où il le veut.

-comment cela ? Demanda Eragon ne comprenant pas.

Alors Harry leur expliqua la vie des elfes de maison. Quand il eut fini, ils furent choquer d'entendre cela.

-Hermione vous en dira plus que moi si vous voulez savoir d'autres trucs.

-qui est Hermione ? Demanda Eragon

-ma meilleure amie. On nous appelle le trio d'or de Griffondor, dit Harry

-ah d'accord. Comment connaît-tu Voldemort ? Demanda Murthag curieux.

-c'est un longue histoire, souffla Harry

-si tu ne veux pas nous raconter, on comprend, dit Eragon.

-de toute façon vous finirez par être au courant, dit-il

Il raconta alors son histoire, la mort de ses parents, la trahison de peter. La découverte de son parrain puis la reconnaissance de l'innocence de Sirius, un an plus tôt. Il leur raconta aussi sa vie chez les moldus ainsi que sa rencontre avec Hermione et Ron dans le Poudlard express. Pendant que les invités manger, ils lui racontèrent leur enfance à eux. Harry se surprit en fin de compte à leur faire confiance. L'enfance de Murthag avait était aussi minable que la sienne, voir pire. Il avait été lier à Galbatorix comme lui l'était à Voldemort.

Quand ils eurent fini de se rassasiés, Harry remercia Dobby et leur montra le chemin de la tour des Griffondors. Hermione et Ron étaient là. Assis sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée qui crépitait joyeusement, on était au mois de décembre et il faisait très froid dehors et dans les couloirs du château.

-ça va Harry ? Demanda Hermione en le voyant entrer.

-oui. Je vous présente Eragon et Murthag, ils sont frères, dit-il

-bonsoir, on est désolé d'avoir accaparé Harry autant de temps, mais ont devaient leur parler, dit Murthag

-oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle.

-vous restez ici longtemps ? Demanda Ron après leur avoir serrés la main.

-je pense que oui. Alors c'est toi le frère de Charly ? Demanda Murthag.

-euh…oui, vous connaissez mon frère ?

-oui, dit Eragon, ils s'occupent de nos dragons.

Voyant leur visage étonné, ils leur racontèrent leur histoire. Hermione et Ron n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles.

-je ne savais pas que la confrérie des dragonniers existait vraiment, dit Ron

-c'est normale, personne ne devait être au courant de leur existence. Moi-même j'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que j'étais dragonnier, dit Eragon.

-je comprends. Dit Ron.

-je vais vous laissez je suis fatiguer et demain nous avons un entraînement, dit Hermione en se levant, bonne nuit.

-bonne nuit Hermione, dirent-ils, à demain.

-nous aussi on va y aller, dit Harry, vous voulez monter maintenant ?

-moi oui je suis sacrément fatigué, dit Eragon.

-oui moi aussi, et puis ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi dans un vrai lit, dit Murthag.

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et Harry leur montra les deux lits qui avait étaient rajoutés pour eux.

Ils se couchèrent épuisés par leur journée et s'endormirent aussitôt. À part Murthag, tous dormaient. Il se leva doucement sans faire de bruit et redescendit dans la salle commune.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il regardait les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée quand il entendit du bruit dans les escaliers.

-tu ne dors pas ? Demanda Hermione

-non je n'y arrive pas, dit-il en lui souriant.

-moi non plus. Je pense à la nouvelle puissance de Voldemort, souffla-t-elle, déjà qu'on avaient du mal à lui résister alors si maintenant il à un dragon, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire, dit-elle.

-il à un dragon, comme tu viens de le dire. Nous en avons deux, dit Murthag.

-oui c'est vrai, dit-elle

-Saphira et Thorn sont les meilleurs et les plus fort, la seule différence c'est qu'ils se servent de leurs pouvoirs pour faire le bien et répugne à tuer, surtout si c'est l'un des leurs.

-je comprends, dit-elle, ils sont comment ?

Murthag passa la demie heure suivante à parler de Saphira et de Thorn avec beaucoup de fierté. Ils racontèrent chacun à leur tour leur combat puis Hermione s'endormit. Murthag la recouvrit d'une couverture posait là, ne voulant pas la réveiller et monta se coucher.

Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez je réponds à toutes les reviews. Gros bisous.


	2. Rencontre avec l'ordre

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là puis se remémora la soirée de la veille.

-j'ai du m'endormir, pensa-t-elle.

-salut Mione ! S'exclama Ginny, que fait-tu là ?

Hermione lui raconta alors la soirée qu'ils avaient passer puis monta se doucher.

-je t'attends là, dit Ginny, je préviendrai les garçons quand ils descendront.

-merci à tout de suite, dit Hermione en montant.

Ginny se mit à lire son devoir de potion qu'elle avait laissé là, hier en allant se coucher, il était pour le lundi suivant et ne voulais pas récolter une mauvaise note. Les garçons arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard.

-coucou, ma chérie, dit Harry en venant l'embrasser, tu as bien dormi ?

-oui et toi ?

-très bien, au faîtes je te présente Murthag et Eragon, ils vont rester un moment avec nous, dit-il

-salut, je suis Ginny la sœur de Ron, se présenta-t-elle

-enchanté, répondirent-ils, Charly nous as beaucoup parler de toi et de tes frères, rajouta Eragon

-vous le connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée

Il leur raconta alors leur rencontre avec Charly et qui ils étaient. Elle fut aussi étonnée que son frère en entendant parler des dragonniers mais ne leur dit pas.

-salut, tout le monde, dit Hermione en descendant de son dortoir, Ron n'est pas là ?

-non il dort encore. Vu que nous n'avons pas cours et que l'entraînement ne commence que dans deux heures, je l'ai laissé dormir, dit Harry.

-ok. On va prendre notre petit déjeuner ? Proposa-t-elle

-je suis d'accord, je meurs de faim, dit Murthag.

-bon ben au moins tu t'entendra très bien avec Ron, il a toujours faim, dit Hermione en souriant.

C'est en rigolant qu'ils partirent manger à la grande salle. Les gens qui les croisaient les regardaient bizarrement en se demandant qui ils étaient et surtout pourquoi ils venaient ici.

-ne vous inquiétez pas après vous ferez partis du décor, dit Ginny

-j'espère parce que je n'aime pas trop que l'on me dévisage comme ça, dit Eragon mal à l'aise.

-ils se lasseront, dit Hermione en entrant dans la grande salle.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Griffondors avec Neville et Seamus. Ils présentèrent les nouveaux venus sans leur dire qu'ils étaient dragonniers. L'entente passa rapidement et ils commencèrent à discuter. Le problème étant d'expliquer que Murthag et Eragon ne connaissait rien au Quidditch et à beaucoup d'autres choses.

-et sinon vous entrer en quelle année ? demanda Neville

-dans la nôtre, répondit Hermione rapidement.

-ah très bien, dit-il.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Ron les rejoignit une heure plus tard alors qu'ils faisaient visité Poudlard aux nouveaux.

-si on allait voir Hagrid ? Proposa Hermione

-bonne idée ça fait longtemps qu'on ne la pas vus, dit Harry, mais il faut faire vite, nous avons un cour avec Dumbledore après.

-alors ne perdons pas de temps, dit Ron en sortant dans le parc.

Ils trouvèrent Hagrid dans son jardin entrain d'essayer de préserver ses fleurs du gel.

-salut, Hagrid, s'écrièrent-ils.

-coucou les enfants.

-on est plus des enfants, Hagrid, pesta le rouquin.

-je sais, mais pour moi…

-oui on sait on restera toujours des enfants, finit Ron.

-Hagrid ont voulais vous présentez Eragon et Murthag, ils viennent d'arriver, dit Harry

-je sais le professeur Dumbledore veut que je ramène Saphira et Thorn avec Charly, je part tout à l'heure.

-c'est très gentil à vous, dit Eragon.

-oh mais ce n'est rien et j'ai hâte de les rencontrer, dit-il

-oui Hagrid est un fan des dragons, dit Harry en souriant.

-si vous voulez je demanderai à Saphira si elle veut bien que vous la montiez, proposa Eragon

-tu ferai ça ? Demanda Hagrid

-oui, si elle n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je n'en vois pas non plus, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

-merci beaucoup.

-de rien, dit-il.

-bon Hagrid on va vous laisser on a cour avec le professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione.

-d'accord. Travailler bien, dit Hagrid en leur faisant des signes de la main alors qu'ils repartaient vers le château.

-vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Ron

-si ça ne dérange pas, oui pourquoi pas ? Dit Murthag.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle sur demande. Dumbledore était déjà là les attendant et sourit en les voyant arriver ensemble.

-bonjour, alors ça se passe bien ? Demanda-t-il à Eragon et Murthag

-très bien merci, dirent-ils.

-j'en suis ravi. Vous avez bien fait de venir aussi, je vais commencer avec eux, dit-il en désignant Harry les autres, puis nous verrons votre niveau en magie.

-très bien, dirent-ils.

Dumbledore, demanda à Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione de faire des duels ne

contenant que les derniers sorts qu'ils avaient appris au dernier entraînement. Puis se tournant vers Murthag et Eragon il les dévisageât un moment avant de seulement leur demander de lui montrer ce qu'ils savaient.

-Murthag tu va commencer, je voudrais savoir quels sorts tu connais, dit Dumbledore.

Murthag regardait Harry et les autres qui faisait des duels. Il se sentit tout à coup ignare en magie, alors que chez lui il était l'un des meilleurs. Il baissa la tête et répondit.

-je ne sais pas faire ce qu'ils font, dit-il.

Hermione, et les autres arrêtèrent de se battre en entendant cela. Puis Eragon ajouta.

-moi non plus.

-vous n'avez pas appris à vous battre en duel ? Demanda Harry étonner

-non, mon mentor m'a appris à écouter la nature et à ne faire qu'un avec Saphira, explique Eragon.

-quand à moi j'ai seulement quelques rudiments de magie noire, c'est tout, mais je ne sais pas lancer de sort comme vous le faîte, finit-il

-très bien, nous allons donc commencer par vous faire fabriquer des baguettes, dit Dumbledore, je demanderai à Ollivander de venir à Poudlard demain matin.

-Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny vous aiderons à réviser toutes les bases théoriques, continua Dumbledore, et ensuite ils vous apprendrons à les réaliser, ça leur fera un bon entraînement, finit-il en souriant.

-on ne veux pas vous dérangez, vous avez beaucoup à faire déjà, dit Eragon en direction des jeunes.

-pas de problèmes, ça nous fera travailler, dit Hermione en souriant.

-très bien, vue que ce problème est régler, je vous laisse partir, vous en avez pour un moment avant d'avoir tout assimiler, dit Dumbledore.

-nous allons rester ici, la salle nous fournira tous les livres comme ça, dit Hermione.

-je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, d'ailleurs, je voudrais un salon pour discuter, dit-il

Sous les yeux émeveillés de Eragon et Murthag la salle changeât du tout au tout. Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir et il reprit la parole.

-dès ce soir vous ferez partis de l'ordre, annonça-t-il, vous deux, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les nouveaux, vous irez en cours avec eux, afin que vous puissiez apprendre le plus possible de chose avant la fin de l'année.

-très bien, dirent-ils, Professeur c'est quoi l'ordre ? Demanda Murthag

-lors de la première guerre j'ai formé un mouvement anti-Voldemort qui agit dans la clandestinité. Le ministère n'est pas au courant de nos agissements, expliqua-t-il.

-d'accord. Dit-il.

-bien je vous laisse travaillez, dit-il en se levant.

Dumbledore sortit de la salle laissant les jeunes entre eux. Eragon et Murthag étaient gêner de devoir tout apprendre de personnes de leur âge et même plus jeunes.

-ne soyez pas mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous n'avez pas eu la même éducation magique que nous, dit Hermione doucement en voyant leur gêne.

-Hermione à raison, on va vous apprendre ce que l'on sait et à la fin de l'année, vous serez aussi douer que nous, dit Harry.

Ils se détendirent et se mirent au travail avec les livres que Hermione avait demandé à la salle. Au bout de trois heures, ils décidèrent d'aller dans les cuisines pour déjeuner, n'ayant pas vue passer l'heure ils avaient louper le repas dans la grande salle.

Eragon et Murthag avancer très vite contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait pu croire, ils pourraient se servir de leurs baguettes d'ici quelques jours seulement. Hermione leur expliqua que de part leur statut de Dragonniers ils avaient sûrement des prédispositions pour la magie ce à quoi les autres acquiescèrent. Ils reprirent les cours tout le reste de l'après-midi, les deux frères voulant rattraper très vite leur retard. Vers seize heures, Hermione proposa de se reposer le reste de la soirée.

-nous avons assez travailler pour aujourd'hui et puis cela ne sert à rien de trop en faire, dit-elle

-tu as raison, dit Eragon en souriant.

-moi je vais aller faire un tour dans le parc, dit-elle.

-je viens avec toi, dit Murthag.

-moi je rentre à la tour, dit Ginny

Les autres la suivirent, ils faisaient trop froid selon Ron pour aller faire une ballade dehors.

Alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la tour des Griffondors, Murthag et Hermione se rendirent dans le parc, chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs capes. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Murthag décida de le rompre.

-vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-depuis notre première année, dit-elle, sauf Ginny je n'ai vraiment fais sa connaissance que l'été suivant quand Ron nous as inviter Harry et moi au Terrier, chez les Weasley, précisa-t-elle.

-vous devez être bien ici, dit-il

-oui ont considère tous Poudlard comme notre seconde maison, dit-elle, voir comme notre maison pour certains. Harry n'est pas heureux chez la famille de sa mère, il le traite comme un esclave, mais ils se sont calmés depuis que Sirius, son parrain est revenu dans sa vie.

Elle lui raconta leur troisième année. L'histoire de Sirius, ainsi que la trahison de Peter. Leur rencontre avec ce meilleur ami traître qui en faîtes n'en était pas un.

-eh bien, vous en avez fait des choses, dit-il en souriant.

-oui, on ne peut pas dire que nous nous soyons ennuyer, dit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

-je suppose que vous en avez marre de cette vie ? Demanda-t-il

-on en assez de cette guerre, qui est tout à fait inutile. Des centaines de gens meurent tout les jours sans aucun but et sans raison. Valoriser le sang, qui peut me dire ce à quoi ça va mener ? Dit-elle.

-nous aussi on voulait se débarrasser de Galbatorix et maintenant je me demande si la situation n'est pas pire, dit-il en soufflant.

-elle est pire c'est sure, mais nous vaincrons Voldemort et on aura tous une vie enfin tranquille, dit-elle, mais comment vous en êtes arriver à avoir un dictateur ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-il y'a eu un combat il y'a plusieurs années en arrière, Galbatorix étaient l'un des meilleurs dragonniers, mais son dragon à été tuer. Il a erré sans but pendant des mois puis un jour il est retourner à la confrérie mais ils ont refuser de lui donner une autre monture. Le Dragon et son dragonnier sont liés et ne peuvent être remplacer. Alors avec notre père, ils ont volés un œuf, quand la confrérie s'en est aperçu ils ont lancer une offensive, mais la haine de Galbatorix a eu raison d'eux. Ils ont été décimé. Ils ont volé les deux autres œufs qu'ils restaient.

-Saphira et Thorn ? Demanda Hermione

-oui.

-mais comment Eragon a-t-il rencontrer Saphira, puisque c'est Galbatorix, qui avait l'œuf ?

-Brum, dit-il, il a réussi à entrer dans Uru'baen et à voler avec l'un de ses amis, l'œuf de Saphira. Il la transformer pour que personne ne le retrouve sauf le futur dragonnier. Il la déposer dans une forêt où Eragon chasser souvent. Un jour il a remarquer une drôle de pierre il la ramener chez notre oncle et la laisser éclore sans le savoir. Ensuite il a emmener Saphira dans la forêt car sa chambre devenait trop petite, dit-il en riant, puis un jour avec Brum ils sont partis car les Ra'zacs sont venus le chercher dans son village. Ils avaient appris qu'un nouveau dragonnier avait reçu sa destinée.

-c'est une jolie rencontre, dit-elle finalement.

-oui, les rencontres du hasard sont les plus belles, dit-il en la regardant intensément.

-je suis d'accord, ajouta-t-elle.

-j'ai bien hâte de revoir Thorn, il me manque, dit-il

-vous êtes très attacher à eux, constata-t-elle.

-oui nous ne faisons qu'un, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes trop loin pour que je puisse le contacter, expliqua-t-il

-je serai ravi de les rencontrer tout les deux.

-eux aussi, j'en suis sure, dit-il.

Ils continuèrent à marcher autour du lac, ils virent même le calmar géant faire une brasse. Il avait beau faire froid il était toujours là comme si l'emprise tu temps n'en avait pas sur lui. Hermione se mit à frissonner.

-tu veux que l'on rentre ? Proposa Murthag

-non ça va aller je vais me lancer un sort de réchauffement, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

-je suis vraiment impressionner de voir ce que vous faîtes avec vos baguettes, dit-il

-oh tu sais pour nous c'est devenu habituel et ça le sera bientôt pour vous aussi, dit-elle

-en tous cas, vous êtes de bon professeur.

-merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils restèrent encore une heure, puis rentrèrent rejoindre les autres dans la tour des Griffondors. Harry et Ron initié Eragon à la bataille explosive. Alors que Ginny, elle lisait un livre.

-vous avez fait une bonne ballade ? Demanda cette dernière avec un sourire taquin.

-oui c'était très agréable, dit Hermione.

-oui très, dit Murthag

Eragon observa son frère en souriant doucement. Murthag lui rendit.

-vous faîtes quoi ? Demanda-t-il

-on joue à la bataille explosive, dit Ron, tu veux essayer ?

-pourquoi pas ?

Il prit place autour de la table alors que Hermione avait prit un livre et s'était assise dans le fauteuil juste derrière lui. Perdu dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Harry arrivait.

-ton livre est à l'envers Mione, dit-il en chuchotant.

Elle rougit et discrètement elle le retourna en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui lui la regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce soir là après le dîner, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny grimacèrent en se regardant.

-elle est au courant, dit Ron

-non, tu crois ? Demanda ironiquement sa sœur.

-euh…qui est-ce ? Demanda Eragon

-ma mère, dit Ginny maussade.

-elle à un excellent organe vocale, mais elle est adorable, dit Hermione.

-elle ne veut pas que nous entrions dans l'ordre, nous somme trop jeunes, selon elle, dit Harry.

-en tous cas il va bien falloir l'affronter, dit Ron en frappant deux coups à la porte.

Les voix se turent et Dumbledore les invita à entrer.

-bonsoir, dirent-ils mal à l'aise sous le regard menaçant de Molly.

-bonsoir, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qu'elle avait du quitter pendant l'altercation.

-me doutant de la réaction de Molly, j'ai préféré la faire venir pour lui expliquer en tête à tête.

-en faîtes je comprends que vous vouliez participer, dit-elle, mais vous savoir en danger à cause de l'autre psychopathe me rend folle.

-maman nous serons prudent, on te le promet, dit Ginny.

-ma chérie le fait est que nous sommes en guerre, prudent, engagé ou pas il peut vous arrivez n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment, expliqua-t-elle.

-Molly nous savons que vous craignez pour nos vies, comme nous craignons pour les vôtres, mais c'est aussi notre combat, dit Hermione en s'approchant d'elle.

-je le sais bien malheureusement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre pour vous, vous êtes mes enfants, finit-elle.

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle et la prirent dans leurs bras en la serrant fort. Eragon et Murthag regardait la scène de loin. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et dit.

-Molly je vous présente Eragon et Murthag, dit-il

-bonsoir, dit-elle en leur souriant doucement.

-bonsoir madame, dirent-ils.

-appelez-moi Molly, dit-elle, bon nous avons une réunion il me semble.

-exact Molly, dit Dumbledore, nous allons prendre la cheminée.

Eragon et Murthag regardèrent Dumbledore puis la cheminée d'un air inquiet, les autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Harry tu accompagnera Eragon et Hermione tu t'occupes de Murthag, dit Dumbledore.

-très bien, dirent-ils après s'être calmer.

Dumbledore et Molly partirent les premier, suivit de Ron et Ginny. Harry et Eragon entrèrent dans la cheminée mais voyant la mine inquiète des garçons, Hermione leur expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

-ne parlez plus une fois la poudre lancée, par contre sinon vous pourriez avaler de la cendre, dit-elle en souriant.

-très bien, dit Harry, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée puis partirent comme les autres. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains Murthag entra dans la cheminée et attrapa la main d'Hermione pour se rassurer.

Elle le laissa faire et serra fort la sienne.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

-on est où ? Demanda Murthag

-au QG de l'ordre du Phénix, dit-elle, c'est la maison d'enfance de Sirius, il la prête à Dumbledore.

-ok.

Ils s'avancèrent et Hermione présenta son camarade à tout le monde. Une fois les présentations faites la réunion commença et Dumbledore prit la parole.

-merci de vous être libérés ce soir, pour cette nouvelle réunion, commença-t-il, je voudrais vous faire part de l'entrée dans l'ordre de Harry, Ronald, Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que de Eragon et son frère Murthag. Pour que tout le monde sache ils sont tout deux dragonniers.

Le silence plana dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles, et pourtant. Eragon et Murthag furent encourager par Dumbledore à raconter leur histoire. Les autres les regardaient avec des questions pleins les yeux mais au fur et à mesure tous comprirent que la situation était en faîtes pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

-voilà vous êtes au courant de tout, dit Dumbledore, Voldemort qui as fusionner avec Galbatorix et qui monte Shruikan sans problème est ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire, je prévois son retour d'ici peu de temps. Toutefois n'oublions pas qui nous sommes et nous avons maintenant Eragon et Murthag les deux derniers dragonniers depuis cette après-midi ils apprennent les rudiments de notre magie avec Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

-vous ne connaissez pas la magie ? Demanda Remus.

-nous connaissons ce que les dragonniers savait et donc d'après ce que nous avons vus pas grand-chose, dit Eragon.

-ils sont doués, ils apprennent vite, dit Harry.

-très bien. Reprit Dumbledore, Remus et Sirius je vous charge de tracer le retour de Voldemort. Pour cela, il faudra que Eragon ou Murthag vous invite à voir leur continent qui est parallèle au notre si on peut dire.

Eragon et Murthag hochèrent la tête pour donner leur accord.

-peut-être retrouverez-vous sa trace avant d'arriver là-bas, mais on ne sait jamais. Hestia, Tonks et Kingsley, vous devrez vous infiltrez dans le bureau du ministre pour faire des copies des nouveaux rapport que vous trouverez, dit-il

-professeur, nous savons que deux aurors sont partis en mission top secrète cette nuit, le ministre à refuser de me dire quelle était cette mission, dit Kingsley.

-Charly et Bill je vous charge de retrouver ces deux aurors afin de me rapporter le but de leur mission.

-nous partirons dès la réunion finie, répondit Charly soutenu par Bill.

-Fleur quand à toi tu devras surveiller de près les gobelins, et essayer de les amener dans notre camp, dit Dumbledore alors que Fleur hocher la tête pour donner son accord.

-Hagrid vous connaissez votre mission, Charly sera prêt demain matin à l'aube.

-je partirai cette nuit pour être plus discret, répondit celui-ci.

-maintenant comme vous le savez Voldemort à de nouveaux membres parmi ses rangs. Il faudra faire très attention, nous ne les connaissons pas. Severus, il va sûrement vous contactez dans les prochains jours, essayez d'obtenir des renseignements sur ses nouveaux amis.

-je ferai ce que je peux, dit-il froidement.

-très bien la réunion est terminée, reposez-vous et menez à bien vos missions nous nous revoyons dans une semaine, dit le professeur.

Ce sont des raclements de chaise et des conversations qui se firent entendre à la fin de la phrase de Dumbledore. Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers Sirius et Remus.

-bonne chance pour votre mission et faîtes attention à vous, dit Harry inquiet pour eux.

-ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous serons prudent, dit Remus alors que Sirius lui mit une tape dans le dos.

-envoyez nous une lettre pour nous dire si tout va bien, dit Hermione.

-on le fera si on le peut, dit Sirius.

-très bien, bon on rentre demain nous avons entraînement, dit Ron en leur serrant la main.

Après un dernier au revoir ils reprirent la cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard. Ils restèrent un moment dans la salle commune à discuter de la réunion puis épuiser par leur journée, ils montèrent se coucher.

Et voilà le second chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience, gros bisous.

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lily love : merci pour ta reviews en tous cas j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je te fais de gros bisous et te dit à la prochaine.

Eliza : j'espère que ce chapitre t'aide à te faire une idée. Et qu'elle est bonne. Gros bisous.


End file.
